As computer systems become more powerful, new functions are continually being developed and added to the systems. One such function is an embedded security system (“ESS”) that provides system security measures outside of the operating system. As is shown in FIG. 1, the ESS 20 is typically a chip that is soldered onto a planar 12, such as a motherboard, in the computer system 10. The ESS 20 preferably is associated with the planar 12, i.e., the ESS 20 is not transferable from one planar 12 to another, and one function of the ESS 20 is to verify the identity of the planar 12.
While providing added functionality, the ESS 20 is not always required in a computer system 10. For instance, the planar 12 is utilized in a variety of consumer products, such as, personal computers, mobile phones, and hand held electronic devices, which do not necessarily require the added security measures provided by the ESS 20. Indeed, the inclusion of the ESS 20 in such products could be cost prohibitive.
One solution would be to provide a removable ESS 20, where the ESS 20 can be optionally plugged into, as opposed to being soldered onto, the planar 12 if needed by the customer. In this way, the planar 12 can be utilized with or without the ESS 20. While this provides greater flexibility for the customer, it presents potential problems when the ESS 20 is included.
As stated above, the ESS 20 is typically soldered onto the planar 12. Thus, the ESS 20 is physically bound to the planar 12, and an intruder cannot tamper with the ESS 20 without damaging the planar 12. Nevertheless, if the ESS 20 is removable, i.e., not permanently bound to the planar, the intruder can remove the ESS 20 and replace it with one that would allow the intruder to gain access to the computer system. This type of security breach could jeopardize the contents of the computer system, which are oftentimes sensitive and confidential.
Accordingly, a need exists for a binding a device to a planar, where the device is removable, i.e., not permanently bound to the planar. The present invention addresses such a need.